


Summer Cum Celebration

by thathornypony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bukkake, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathornypony/pseuds/thathornypony
Summary: Princess Celestia presides over many festivals and traditions. Some of them are stickier than others.





	1. Chapter 1

The ceremony began the same way it had for as long as anypony but Celestia could remember. On a clear day, just as Spring was starting to warm up, the royal guards unblocked the entrance to a special plaza, just outside the walls of the castle. That was the signal for ponies to start gathering. They came from all over the city, and many more from the rest of Equestria.

They were almost all stallions. After all, that was what the ritual needed. And so, being eager to serve their Princess, they came.

Celestia needed their help. And as much as Equestria admired the other Princesses, Celestia was still the first they had known. For all their lives she had been the one guiding Equestria to prosperity. Her sunlight, her magic, shone down across the whole land. And on this day, these stallions would give something back, to make sure the sun shone bright another year. Even if it was in a strange way.

They trusted Celestia; she was ancient, and knew more about magic than a hundred of them put together. /Obviously/, she knew what she was doing—and even if she didn't, none of them were about to complain.

Celestia came out through the gates of the castle. She was not wearing her usual regalia: no crown, no necklace, only a thin white dress. She walked down the street, listening to the murmuring of the crowds on either side. It was not a long walk, and soon she was at the place.

In the middle of a small courtyard, a basin sank into the ground, large enough for a single pony to fit in it. The crowd fell silent as she approached it. She stopped at the edge. Her horn glowed faintly and her dress slipped from her shoulders. It folded itself neatly in the air, and floated over to one of her guards who took it, bowing.

Then she stepped into the basin. She laid at the bottom of it. Her head came up to just below the knees of the stallions around her. She closed her eyes, and spread her wings—the signal to begin.

Right away, the crowd rushed forward. The guards watched carefully, in case anypony got unruly. The first row to reach her were all the elite of Canterlot. Even with her eyes closed she could identify every one of them from their voices as they muttered various prayers and thanks to her. They were always the ones most into the ritual aspect of it.

Then they took out their cocks. Celestia could tell the exact moment they did, the sent of their musk suddenly bloomed around her. She inhaled it with deep, measured breaths.

Fancy Pants was the leader. He began to stroke himself. His erection grew and he thought of Fleur. Celestia was beautiful, of course, and he had spent many of his teenage years fantasizing about burying himself in Celestia, but these days were different. Fleur was /nasty/ and his cock was soon almost painfully hard. And—he couldn't resist peeking—a fair bit bigger than some of the other lords around him.

He was the first to start, but not the first to finish. It wasn't long before the stallion next to him grunted. Celestia heard him and was ready. She forced herself not to smile as she felt the ropes of cum land across her face. He stepped away and was instantly replaced by a new pony from the crowd. The newcomer already had his dick unsheathed.

Fancy Pants came next. He was front and center. If Celestia's eyes had been open, she would have been staring straight down his cock. His load splattered full force against her muzzle. She even felt some cum hanging off her horn. He bowed and left, and a fresh stallion took his place too.

Then things started to pick up. The stallions had staggered their starts, so that once the orgasms started they kept coming almost continuously. Celestia willed herself not to react as rope after rope of cum landed on her.

Her face was only the starting point. She felt it land on her back from a dozen different directions. She felt some of it sliding down her flanks, under her tail, so close yet so far. As time went on, the stripes of semen crisscrossing her back grew and widened into a blanket of slime. It was all she could do not to shudder in pleasure.

Her wings also caught a lot of the spunk. Her beautiful, snowy feathers were soon matted and clumped together. Gobs of cum dripped from them.

Stallion after stallion came and made his offering. Some of them brought jars full of cum from ponies who couldn't make it.

By the end of the first hour, even the filthiest minded of them couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty. Celestia was drenched from horn to tail. The cum that had missed her or that had run off her back pooled under her. Enchantments placed around the basin kept every drop as warm and fresh as the moment it had left the balls.

Celestia loved it. This was her favorite holiday. She almost wanted to laugh. She was never quite able to beleive that she had managed to pass off something as absurd as this as being an important ritual. But it had worked, and now she ggot to indulge herself, and not only did Equestria not think of her as the whore she was, but everypony actually thought even more highly of her for "being willing" to do it. Joke was on them. She wouldn't even have minded them knowing she was a whore if it wouldn't have made her job harder.

Speaking of harder, another load splashed across her face. She wanted badly to let her mouth hang open and catch it all so she could swallow it down. Because she had barely even felt it through the cum already coating her face. She was Equestria's dirtiest pony.

Two more hours passed. Hundreds of stallions blew their loads on her. She wasn't just covered in cum anymore, she was lying in a deep pool of it. Celestia could have gone on even longer, but she did have a pretense to keep up. So at noon, when the sun reached its highest point, she stirred. She stood slowly, the pool sucking at her as she rose. There was a squelching sound that terrified every straight stallion there.

She took a deep, semen scented breath, and then opened her eyes. They blazed with light. Her horn flared and she began to rise into the air. There was another pulse of light and the whole mess disappeared, teleported away for safekeeping. The ritual was over. The stallions didn't see the small, huddling mare she had become anymore. Princess Celestia stood before them once again. Her coat was clean and white once again. It shone even brighter than it had before that morning. They all could have sworn the sun shone brighter, too.

Celestia's subjects all kneeled out of instinct. She didn't say anything. She simply turned to face the way she had come. Instantly a path opened through the crowd, which she walked left through as silently and solemnly as she had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice morning in Ponyville as Twilight ran her errands. But it did seem a little quieter than usual. She was staring to wonder if she was just imagining things, when she stopped by Sugarcube Corner for a loaf a bread. Somepony was definitely absent there. "Where's Mr. Cake off to?" she asked.

Mrs. Cake replied, cheerful as ever, "Oh, he's in Canterlot for the offering. Well, he was planning to visit a cousin of his, called Donut Joe, and he decided he'd just wait for the date. He's always wanted to go, you know."

"Donut Joe is Mister Cake's cousin?" Twilight said, surprised.

"Oh you know him?"

"Of course! He makes the best donuts in Canterlot. Anyway, I'd completely forgotten the Offering was today. I had felt like I wasn't seeing as many stallions around as usual. I guess that explains it. Hmmmmm" Twilight trailed off, an idea coming to her.

After a couple of moments, Mrs. Cake asked, "are you all right dearie?"

"Oh I'm fine," Twilight said, waving her hoof. "I just had an interesting thought, is all."

"Celestia never told me all that much about how the offering works, just that it was special alicorn magic. And, well..." she unfurled her wings.

"I may not know anything about magic, but I see what you mean," Mrs. Cake said. "Maybe you should test it out yourself. Goodness knows you do so much for Ponyville, it would be wonderful if we could give something back."

"Awww, thanks, Mrs. Cake. You know what? I think I'm going to try that. I'll see you later." Twilight waved goodbye.

She hurried back to her castle to drop off her groceries. Then it was back to the marketplace. But this time she was looking for stallions instead of vegetables. It was just a test so she didn't think she'd need too many.

The first pony she ran into was Big Mac. The apple stand wasn't too busy, so he didn't take much convincing. Twilight was surprised to find Thunderlane was still in town, but despite being a Wonderbolt he hadn't been invited to Canterlot.

Those two were good studs, so Twilight figured she could be a little picky about the rest. In fact, she thought just one more should be enough.

She pushed off the ground and hovered over the market (wings were so useful) to see who was around. She saw Davenport scurrying around, but figured he would be busy. Noteworthy didn't seem to be in hurry, but when she flew down to him to ask, he showed her his bulging saddlebags that he was desperate to get rid of at home. She finally settled for Pokey Pierce. She didn't know him too well, but he was nice enough. Also, she figured it couldn't hurt to have one of each type of pony involved.

She decided to do it outside town hall, to keep it public the way Celestia did. Mayor Mare had no objections when she stuck her head in to ask if it was alright. She was happy at the idea of something so important happening in her town.

Twilight used her magic to clear out the dust from a large circle on the ground. She sat in the middle, just a little self-consciously. She closed her eyes and spread her wings, imitating what she had seen Celestia do. "Okay, I'm ready," she said, "you guys can go ahead now."

She heard them shuffling around her, but didn't pay much attention. She kept focused on her magic, feeling carefully for any changes. It wasn't easy. Between the scent of their musk, and the sounds of them starting to breath more heavily, she found herself thinking about things other than magic.

She peeked out through one eye. Big Mac was right in front of her. And he sure was big. His stroking was hypnotic; his shaft swayed back and forth as he worked it. Despite its constant motion, she was able to notice a drop of pre cum leak out of the tip. She was suddenly aware of just where it was pointed. She squeezed her eye shut again, realizing why Celestia kept hers closed.

Pokey came first. He was behind her. she felt his first ropes hit her mane and splatter against her neck. The rest she felt running down her back. She wasn't prepared for the feeling. She didn't feel anything magical at all. She nearly gagged. She just felt dirty. But Celestia did this so it couldn't be bad—

Her thinking was cut off by Thunderlane's cock erupting to her side. His hot cum covered her cheek, and she felt it dripping down oto her legs. She tried not to grimace, for their sake, but it wasn't easy with the slimy substance sliding down her back and neck. She squeezed her eyes tighter, anticipating Big Mac.

He did not disappoint her. Thunderlane's load had hit her face too much, but Big Mac's hit her square in the muzzle. It splashed all over her face. A little even worked its way through her pursed lips, invading her mouth with the taste of salt.

She sat there, breathing deeply for a while, feeling for some kind of magic, some kind of power, but nothing came.

"Did it work?" Thunderlane asked.

Twilight wiped her eyes off with a hoof and opened them. "I-I don't know," she said. "I'm not feeling any magic, just sticky." She looked at her hoof, which had gotten covered in cum. "Maybe, if I..." She raised it to her mouth and licked it off. She smacked her lips as she swallowed it. But, other than deciding that no, she wasn't crazy and Big Mac did actually taste like apples, she didn't get much out of it. "Nope, nothing."

"Maybe you need more ponies?" Pokey said, "After all, Celestia has hundreds."

Twilight shuddered a little at that, just three was plenty for her. "Maybe, but I wouldn't want to keep you any longer, and..." she noticed a small crowd that had gathered around them, "I'm sure they have things to do too. But thanks for your help."

"Any time."

"My pleasure, Princess."

"Eyup."

A quick cleaning spell removed every trace of stickiness from her coat, and left her with a sizeable glob of cum, held in her magic. "Does anypony want this?" she asked, not knowing what else to do with it. Before anypony in her audience could respond, Pinkie cartwheeled by, catching it in a jar.

"See you lateeeer," she said, continuing her cartwheel down the street.

Twilight didn't even care anymore. She just teleported back to her castle. She had a letter to write.

* * *

Celestia was relaxed. As relaxed as she ever got to be. She was reclining in a bathtub full of semen from the morning's ritual. Its warmth was like nothing else. She loved the way it soaked her. It wasn't like water which just got you wet. The cum seeped, oozed into her skin, it felt like. And the smell was heavenly.

She was adjusting the dildo between her legs—that was helping her relax, too—when she felt her horn tingle, as a scroll materialized in the air.

She saw it was from Twilight, and took a break from masturbating to read it. It was a short letter,and as she scanned the page she burst out laughing. Twilight had actually fallen for it.

Celestia wondered how to respond, and then decided to leave it for tomorrow. She only got to enjoy her cum bath once a year, and she wasn't about to interrupt it if she could help it.

She floated a butt plug off a shelf next to her. She admired the solid gold sex toy for a moment, before letting it sink down into her bath. She gasped as it stretched her. It was good to be princess.


End file.
